1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control apparatus for a vehicle including a dog clutch that is equipped with a synchromesh mechanism and that transmits power or interrupts transmission of power in a power transmission path that transmits power of an engine to a drive wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
There is well known a vehicle including a dog clutch that is equipped with a synchromesh mechanism and that transmits power or interrupts transmission of power in a power transmission path that transmits power of an engine to a drive wheel. This is, for example, a vehicle described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-270891 (JP 2004-270891 A). JP 2004-270891 A describes that dog clutches each have a synchromesh mechanism. Each of the dog clutches couples a gear pair to an input shaft or output shaft of a transmission mechanism. Each of the dog clutches is operated to select a gear pair for transmitting power. When each dog clutch is operated, the corresponding synchromesh mechanism is used to synchronize rotation of the selected gear pair with rotation of the input shaft or output shaft of the transmission mechanism.